Natureholder
}} are Humans whom are spiritually aware, using the eponymous ability, "Naturehold", which allows them to control the various aspects of , hence the name of the ability. Their abilities seem to be very similar to Shinigami . Overview Like all beings whom are spiritually aware, Natureholders can both see and sense the Reiryoku of other beings, such as Shinigami, Quincy, and Hollows. They are the of the Fullbringers, in that, while Fullbring is brought about by contact with Hollow Reiryoku from within the mother's womb, Naturehold is the result of the mother of the Natureholder having survived an attack by, or experienced intense exposure, to a Shinigami or a Shinigami's Reiryoku, which allows their powers to more closely resemble Shinigami. * : The ability of the Natureholder is, as the name would suggest, to manipulate nature to a great extent. Prior to gaining control of their power, a Natureholder often only exhibits traits of this ability in a state of heightened emotions; often in the form of increased torrents of wind, sudden downpours of rain, or small earthquakes. Upon learning to use their powers, they are able develop a specific ability, unique to themselves. Using a Naturehold is signified by a blue aura outlining the Natureholder, as well as they eyes glowing red while the ability is in use. Like Fullbringers, they are born with this ability and achieve it at various times throughout their lives. Naturehold Applications : Much like Bringer Light marks the maturing of a Fullbringer, one of the basic skills that one who is beginning to master Naturehold exhibits is "Holder Aura". It allows them to direct the current of Reiryoku in their own bodies to strengthen physical force, essentially "throwing away" their Reiatsu. This is evident when a thin spiritual aura is emitted from the Natureholder's body, and their eyes will often flash red for a split-second. Holder Aura also allows for high speed movement, which causes a Natureholder's feet to spark with a small discharge of spiritual electricity. Aspect Affinity: After significantly developing their powers, a Natureholder will begin to show an affinity for a certain aspect of nature. This nature is decided from a range of possibilities, such as a users personal preference towards a certain aspect of nature (loving thunderstorms or rainfall), or based on their overall personality traits. 's Naturehold, on the otherhand, is quite unique. Despising her own powerlessness, she gained an affinity for all of nature, giving her almost divine-like abilities. Like their counterparts, Natureholds are each unique, however, they can be defined by certain types. For example, Orihime Inoue's Naturehold is an , in that it uses a medium to channel it through. Unlike Fullbring, however, Naturehold can continually evolve and progress as its user also progresses. Naturehold can be advanced more quickly if one trains in Soul Society, due to the thick amount of Shinigami Reiryoku in the air. Trivia * The past tense of "Naturehold" is . * The idea was originally Silver-Haired Seireitou's, but the current author renovated it. See also * Fullbring Category:Race Category:Races